


Brødre og søstre er familie (selv om de prøvde å drepe deg)

by Rainbow_Transform



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Loki, Angst, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Hela Is Protective of her Brothers, Kinda, Sibling Love, Sisterly Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Snakes, Thor And Hela love snakes, Thor is protective of Hela, cuddles in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: “Do you want to stitches off, Loki?” She asks.He doesn’t move for a moment, then he whines loudly and his fingers grip his bloody lips and he pulls. The blood comes rushing to the surface and he looks like he’d be screaming.Hela places her hands over his and he stops, eyes staring wide at her. “It’s alright, Loki,” she whispers.





	Brødre og søstre er familie (selv om de prøvde å drepe deg)

**Author's Note:**

> Hela can't die. 
> 
> She the Goddess of Death. I mean... come on, y'all.
> 
> Also, she loves her brothers. 
> 
> Fight me on that.

She meets Thor on cliff she’d met him beforehand.

 

“Brother,” she greets.

 

“Sister.”

 

He doesn’t look like the ‘clean-cut’ person who’d beaten her before. And he’s missing his famous lapdog - she wonders where her little brother is at.

 

“Why am I dreaming of you?” He questioned. “You died.”

 

She smiles. “Little brother,” she says. “I am the Goddess Of Death. Do you, truly, believe I _died_?”

 

Thor purses his lips. “Father said-”

 

“Father says a lot of things,” she snaps. “Including that he would stand by me for years to come. And what did he do after my mother died, and he decided that he’d rather have the Vanir princess? The one who was ‘perfect in every way’? He’d locked me up! For _your_ mother. I never thought, at any point, Odin would bed a Jotune. He was always raving mad about them not being Asgardian, and _monsters._ And, there he went. Bedding one.”

 

Thor sat down next to her, and she wanted to push him off. But she restrained herself. “Odin didn’t bed a Frost Giant,” Thor explained. “He’d taken Loki before the end of the war between the two of them. Loki disguised himself as an Asgardian, and Odin took him home to me and Mother.”

 

“Mother and I,” she corrected.

 

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

“Where is our little brother?”

 

“You should know.”

 

“What?”

 

“Loki is dead.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes.”

* * *

 

“By whom?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“By whom killed Loki?”

 

“The Mad Titan.”

 

She hums. “The Mad Titan.”

* * *

 

The green-skinned girl who came just for a brief moment flashes through Hela’s Realm and disappears.

 

And Hela knows her. She’s the Soul Stone’s sacrifice.

 

Hela leans down and pets Fenrir’s ears. “I think,” she whispers. “A battle is in order. For our brother.”

 

Fenrir snorts.

* * *

 

“I want to fight.”

 

“Fight who?”

 

“The Mad Titan.”

 

“Hela…”

 

“He killed our brother.”

 

“But Hela-”

 

“He wishes to make a claim to Lady Death, correct? Then, let him _try_ his claim.”

 

“Sister-”

 

_“What?”_

 

“Could you bring Loki back from your Realm?”

 

Hela gripped Thor’s head in her hands. “Don’t you think I’ve _tried,_ brother? Loki’s Soul is not in my Realm.”

 

“What? Then, is he in Valhalla?”

 

“I know not, Brother.”

 

Hela looks into Thor’s eyes and frowns. “Do not,” she tells him. “Do not hold back the tears. They are meant to be released.”

 

“You are not supposed to be a mother,” he chokes out.

 

“I wasn’t supposed to be a sister, either.” She tells him before swallowing. “Tell that Sorcerer Strange to open the portal. I will take the Consequence.”

 

“Okay, Hela. Okay, Sister. Okay.”

* * *

 

She steps out, and her eyes are dark. She nears Thor, whose hands are balled into fists. The other humans around him crowd and they all look ready to fight.

 

“Brother,” she says. Thor steps forward, staring into hers.

 

“Sister,” he says.

 

“Are we ready to fight the Mad Titan?” She questioned.

 

“Always, Sister.”

* * *

 

_She hears them whisper, asking Thor if they could trust her._

 

_She hears him tells them back that she is his sister, and that they were ready to tolerate Loki if he were to come back, then they would be able to fight with his sister._

 

_And, when she and Thor go to Thanos, they turn to each other, and the words passed between them are something that they do not share with the other fighters._

 

_“For Loki.”_

_“And your friends are little bitches, through and through.”_

_“I know.”_

* * *

 

“You are?”

 

“My name is Hela.”

 

“And?”

 

“I am Lady Death.”

 

“My lady,” he bows, and Hela sneers.

 

“You killed someone I care about,” she said, stroking her blade.

 

“Did I? I apologize, Lady Death,” he said. “I thought that you would like my offerings.”

 

“You killed half the universe,” she murmured, Fenrir coming up next to her.

 

“For you, My Lady!” He cries.

 

“For me?” She says, smiling sweetly. “Well, let me tell you, _Thanos,_ I hate it.”

* * *

 

Her blade at his throat, and she kneels. “You killed my little brother,” she whispered into his tiny purple ear ( _which is really fucking weird because he’s got this big ass head, and his ears don’t match. Like… the fuck?_ )

 

He snarls “The runt’s screams were the best thing in my life.”

 

Her eye twitches, the only emotion she allowed herself in this battle, and cut Thanos’s throats like it was butter.

* * *

 

She sits on the edge of the cliff. The world’s been restored, the people in the Realm have gone to their proper place.

 

She doesn’t feel Loki’s soul in Hel. Nor did the Valkyrie report that he was in Valhalla.

 

The only _option_ was that he was alive. Alive, and somewhere else. Alive and hiding.

 

The other option was that Loki was somewhere that wasn’t Valhalla or Hel.

 

And Hela has no idea where her little brother is at.

 

But her heart thrums _alive, alive, alive._

 

And her brain chants _gone, gone, gone._

* * *

 

“I am going to the zoo, Sister.”

 

“I’ll come with you.”

 

“Captain? Do you wish to come?”

 

“We’ve been there sixteen million times.” He says with exhaustion. “And you just hang out in the snake section.”

 

“Snakes are noble creatures,” Hela snaps. “If you gain their loyalty, they will follow you forever and will not give up. _Not even if you die._ ” She whirls around. “Come, Thor,” she says. “We will go together.”

* * *

 

“It’s okay, Loki,” Thor whispers to each of the snakes. “When you feel comfortable, you can come out.”

 

Hela leans closer to each snake Thor leaves behind, and whispers “Little Brother if it’s truly you… don’t make us wait too long.”

* * *

 

“We’re rebuilding Asgard,” Thor tells the snakes that slither around him. The humans thought that it’d be bad, but Hela glared at them and hissed “Leave us.” And they did.

 

“If you come back, we’ll even rebuilt the statue of you,” Thor says, smiling cheekily.

 

Hela snorts, remembering it.

 

Thor’s shoulders slump, and Hela picks up one of the snakes. “If you keep making us wait,” she tells the snake. “Then, we’re just going to keep coming back. Every day. And we’ll tell embarrassing stories, too.”

 

The snakes don’t answer.

* * *

 

Every day, her heart beats _alive, alive, dead._

 

Every day, her head screams. _Dead, dead, alive._

 

It is a battle between the two.

* * *

 

Asgard is rebuilt from the Space and Reality Stone. They travel, over and over again, back to Midgard and both Thor and Hela adopt the snakes from the zoo they’d visited.

 

They release them back into Asgard’s forests and go through what Loki had done.

 

“He didn’t lie,” Thor told her. “Asgard _was_ flourishing.”

 

“He wanted to get Asgard’s defenses up before going to others.” Hela agreed, smirk curling up her lips.

 

“Sedir-users were enrolled into classes taught by someone called ‘Athena’.”

 

Hela frowns. “He used the Greek Goddess’s name?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Too much credit.”

* * *

 

They rule as one. When Thor leaves, Hela rules and vise versa.

 

But they make the ‘cruel’ or ‘tough’ decisions as one.

 

A war must be agreed upon by both of them to truly go to war. A peace treaty must be signed by both.

 

 

They rule as one. A King who wasn’t truly a King; and a Queen who isn’t truly a Queen.

 

They do it for the family they have lost.

* * *

 

When Loki does return, his eyes are dark and his mouth is sewn shut. He doesn’t speak when they pull the stitches out and when Thor reaches for him, Loki shrieks and falls off the bed, scrambling away.

 

Hela doesn’t visit her little brother for a while, and when she does, she almost cries. His hair isn’t washed, and he looks at her with fear.

 

“Do you remember me, Little brother?” She whispers.

 

He doesn’t answer, just buries his face deeper into his hands.

 

“Do you want to stitches off, Loki?” She asks.

 

He doesn’t move for a moment, then he whines loudly and his fingers grip his bloody lips and he _pulls._ The blood comes rushing to the surface and he looks like he’d be screaming.

 

Hela places her hands over his and he stops, eyes staring wide at her. “It’s alright, Loki,” she whispers.

 

“Everything is okay.”

 

Fenrir snorts, and shakes his big head.

* * *

 

Thor finds them, Loki curled around Hela as “little spoon” and Hela the “big spoon,” and Fenrir laying down with Loki’s hands resting in his fur.

 

Hela opens one eye and Thor shrugs. She jerks her head toward them, and Thor raises an eyebrow.

 

 _Get over here, and be the big spoon you oaf._ She hisses inside his head and he obeys.

 

Loki’s breathing quickens when Thor’s hand settles on his waist and then he calms down.

 

They sleep like that, together.

 

 _A family,_ her mind whispers.

* * *

 

She wasn’t really angry at Odin. Her anger had disappeared as she had realized that Odin couldn’t control her - and it wasn’t Frigga’s fault.

 

Yes, Odin moulded her into his image; and then threw her out when he wanted Frigga.

 

But then he’d died, and she walked out of the portal. She wasn’t looking for a fight, she just said what she’d saw.

 

But Thor wanted a fight. He wanted a _big_ fight.

 

So, Hela gave it to him. And he’d tried to kill her and “succeeded” and then their little brother died, and she killed Thanos for him and then Loki returned scarred, broken, and frightened and they don’t know who’d done this, but they will pay.

 

But until then, they sleep together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! :)
> 
> Visit my Tumblr (@rainbowtransform)


End file.
